


师生（The Teacher and Student)

by NetherseaHermit



Series: 圣巢之心（The Heart of Hallownest） [2]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23035315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NetherseaHermit/pseuds/NetherseaHermit
Summary: *本文为《圣巢之心》系列的第二章，前篇请参见合集*是关于莫诺蒙和奎若在教师即将沉睡前发生的故事*书名中含有大量彩蛋*有些地方与游戏文本相照应
Series: 圣巢之心（The Heart of Hallownest） [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655590
Kudos: 3





	师生（The Teacher and Student)

**Author's Note:**

> *本文为《圣巢之心》系列的第二章，前篇请参见合集
> 
> *是关于莫诺蒙和奎若在教师即将沉睡前发生的故事
> 
> *书名中含有大量彩蛋
> 
> *有些地方与游戏文本相照应

清晨的温暖抚动了峡谷的迷雾，教师档案馆的挂灯感应到时间的变化，将淡绿的灯光点起，照亮了教师工作的背影。  
莫诺蒙一晚没睡。剩余的时间不多了，她得在这周就完成零号智慧生物的培育方案。肆虐的瘟疫让这个繁荣的王国逐渐陷入停滞，尽管国王的方案天衣无缝，但她得保证这个计划能顺利实施，保证她的沉眠不会被打扰。方案的规划已接近尾声，教师起身准备去外面的迷雾中做一点实地考察。  
当莫诺蒙经过奎若的房间时，他还没醒。“也对，现在还早，灯光也还暗着，能多睡会儿也是挺好的。”教师心想。看着他熟睡的身影，莫诺蒙心中泛起了无限的怜爱之情。她仍然记得她发现奎若的那个晚上，那时候他还尚在襁褓之中，被遗弃在朔风呼啸的世界边缘。当莫诺蒙抱起他时，她惊讶于这样一个婴儿能在如此寒冷的环境中坚持那么久而安然无恙。小奎若睁开眼睛，甜甜地笑了。那笑容，是莫诺蒙这辈子见过最美好的东西，几乎融化了她常年封锁在知识里的心灵。打那时起，奎若就一直待在莫诺蒙身边，甚至还跟她一起搬到了迷雾峡谷。虽然教师表面上不说，但她承认有只虫陪在身边挺也好的。  
莫诺蒙又在想给自己的造物取个什么名字好。“零号智慧生物”什么的太死板了，她自己念着都累，她已经取好名的“乌玛”和“欧玛”就顺口得多。那就在路上好好想想吧。  
“呜呣呣呣…”奎若在梦中咕哝了什么，翻了个身。莫诺蒙差点以为自己不小心吵醒了他。她不禁笑了：“那就叫乌姆好了。”  
教师推开档案馆的大门，迷乱的雾气顿时扑面而来。莫诺蒙戴好了她的面具。这片迷雾有着扰乱感官的能力，也正好替莫诺蒙阻挡了一些不速之客，这就是为什么她当初决定搬来这个人人都避之不及的地方。在这一片蓊蓊郁郁的植被中，没有潜伏的野兽，也没有敏锐的猎手，只有无垠的慵懒在怠惰的温床上含苞待放。乌玛和欧玛在雾气中飘荡，看到莫诺蒙前来，都恭恭敬敬地让出了道路。莫诺蒙对着自己的造物满意地点了点头，朝着目的地前进。  
在路上，莫诺蒙又不禁想起了自己的徒弟。他醒了吗？他做梦会梦见什么呢？在莫诺蒙的印象中，奎若很少发言，不太喜欢社交，虽然非要社交的时候也能应付自如，不过大多数时候都沉浸在书本中，汲取各个学派的知识。但他对于自己亲近的虫却十分热心肠，莫诺蒙已经不记得他主动帮过多少次自己的忙。去年奎若进城的时候结识了一位朋友，还顺便从那淘来了一把修长骨钉。鲁恩，首都的那位年轻有为的骨钉匠，远离市中心的喧闹，立志要锻造出一把纯粹骨钉。莫诺蒙仔细观察过那把修长骨钉，手艺确实不错，只可惜这年头苍白矿石并不好找，如果他真能打造出一把，那还真是了不起的壮举。  
莫诺蒙偶尔闲下来会去看一下奎若的训练。自从他得到了那把骨钉，书单中就多了一些《骨钉入门》《骨钉的十八般武艺》《骨钉进阶：教你如何用骨钉四两拨千斤》，还有《让你的骨钉保持洁净》之类的东西。虽然莫诺蒙对武术知识有一定了解，但战斗实在不是她感兴趣的部分。不过看着奎若把骨钉挥舞得有模有样的，莫诺蒙不禁觉得这小子如果经历专业的训练，说不定能成为一位卓越的武士。  
但更多时候，奎若喜欢沉思。莫诺蒙发现她的这位学生喜欢坐在蓝湖边，一坐就是好几个小时。蓝湖，首都连绵雨水的源头，被青金矿染得空明透彻，天蓝的波光照映在石壁上，宛如一块硕大的蓝宝石，镶嵌在王国的中央。是什么在吸引着他？是那碧蓝的湖水荡漾？还是那空灵的浪声滔滔？  
莫诺蒙有一次没忍住，坐在了她徒弟的旁边。  
“夫人，这的景色真美啊，不是吗？圣巢展现出了这么多的奇迹，但没有哪一样能如此洗涤心灵。”  
莫诺蒙没有回答。她明白，这时候回话无疑会搅动这静谧的空气。  
“夫人，您说，这世界如此繁大，而虫的一生不过是这浩瀚画卷、这恢弘乐章的寥寥一笔，那么活着究竟是为了什么？”  
莫诺蒙仍然没有说话。  
“啊，不好意思，夫人。我今天脑子有点乱，想得太多，您别放心上。诶，对了，我们是不是还没整理完胡长老写的《圣巢八万里》系列来着的？”说罢，奎若起身拍了拍身上的尘土，轻快地往回走。  
“奎若。”  
“嗯，怎么了，夫人？”  
“活下去。为了使命，为了守护，为了爱。”  
当教师考察完回到档案馆的时候，已经是中午时分了。她在酸液管上记录下来今天的成果，雾卵长势良好，等到完全成熟应当可以承受住梦境液体足以带来智慧的剂量。酸液对于存储信息来说无疑是绝佳的载体，容量大，时效长，唯二的缺点一是操作起来太麻烦，二是太难找。莫诺蒙走遍了全圣巢，才在王国边境的一个偏僻的角落里发现这种能使心智停滞的液体从一个泉眼里汩汩流出。真是灾难！  
“不，要是哪天酸液肆虐了，那才是真的灾难。”莫诺蒙暗自嘲笑她刚才的那个想法。  
来到大厅，莫诺蒙发现奎若正蹲坐在书架前，看样子又是在挑选他今天要看的书。虽然说酸液能大量长久地储存信息，但如果想要写书的话，蛛丝纸无疑是最佳的选择，这种柔软轻盈的材质一经传入就收到了广泛的欢迎，不愧是编织者的进口货。只可惜价格太贵，没有广泛普及，现在大部分书还是木刻本或者石刻本。  
“《百钉战士传奇》《维纳的旅行手记》《猩红火焰——带你揭秘红极一时又神秘消失的格林剧团》…”奎若在书架前念念有词，显然没有注意到莫诺蒙已经观察他一段时间了。  
“咳咳。”  
“啊，夫人，您回来了？”看到他略显慌张转身的样子，莫诺蒙觉得有些好笑。  
“找到什么感兴趣的了吗？”  
“有啊，最近突然冒出来了好多有趣的书，比如查噶克斯医生写的《芽孢杆菌感染杂论》、格若哈克写的《心灵旅程》、加罗写的《战士的自我修养》，不过我还是最喜欢这本蓟风写的《多元宇宙的边疆》，虽然他是只蛾子，却有着战士的气魄，同时还具有诗人的浪漫与学者的严谨，上面说蛾族有个叫信仰者神龛的地方，容纳着来自其它世界的信息…”  
莫诺蒙看着奎若绘声绘色地介绍这些书，心中却还在想着别的事。他知道吗？再过不久她就要陷入永恒的沉眠了，而她心中唯一放不下的就是他。奎若是个聪明而勇敢的孩子，他一定能完成好那项任务同时照顾好自己，但是…  
莫诺蒙到现在都没敢告诉奎若。她不敢想象他会有什么反应。  
“呃，夫人？您还好吗？”奎若的声音把教师拉回了现实。  
“奎若，我…问你个问题。假如有一天…我不在了，你会怎么做？”莫诺蒙第一次觉得说话是一件如此困难的事。  
奎若沉重地低下了头。这么说，他知道了？如果他毫不知情的话，一定会露出困惑或怪讶的表情，而不是像现在这样。看来她这位爱徒比她想象的还要机敏。房间里的空气越发凝重，仿佛下一秒就能结成霜。算了，现在问他果然还是太早了吗？  
“哈，你用斯多葛学派的沉默来回应我。我喜欢。”  
奎若仍然没有说话。  
莫诺蒙拍了拍他的肩膀以示宽慰，然后走了过去，继续修正她的方案。她注意到这一天剩下的时间里，奎若都坐在椅子上擦拭他那把骨钉，沉默不语。就让他静静吧。  
夜深了，莫诺蒙看到他还没睡，走了过去。  
“夫人。”  
“嗯，怎么了，奎若？”  
“我会，活下去。”  
莫诺蒙笑了。


End file.
